List of Harry Potter parodies
Since its creation, the ''Harry Potter'' franchise has spawned a number of parodies and homages in various works. Parodies are distinct from regular fandom production in that their main purpose is to lampoon the franchise and in some cases may feature elements from others as well. Parodies that have been created or works which have featured them include: ''All That'' Harry Bladder was a recurring sketch from the seventh season of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy All That. It featured Harry Bladder (portrayed by Kyle Sullivan), whose scar was shaped like a chicken wing (once erroneously called a pork chop), his cohorts Re-Ron(portrayed by Brian Hearne) and Herhiney (portrayed by Lisa Foiles) and the bully Sacko(portrayed by Shane Lyons), who all attend Bobschwartz Magical Academy. Among the staff are Proferssor Chafe, a constantly angry magic lotions teacher who walks legs stretched out, Professor McGargle, the vice principal and lunch monitor who constantly spits gargled fluid into a bowl carried by Mucus, a little green elf, on his head and Principal Pimpell(portrayed by Kenan Thompson, who reprises this role as a crossover from other sketches), whose pimple turns out to be the dark lord Moldyshorts in disguise. Rules at Bobschwartz, which are commonly broken by Harry, include bans on magic dancing, altering cafeteria food with magic and lotioning a professor with a magic lotion. They also play squidditch (which is somehow played with a squid), and ride around on leafblowers. Spell incantations are English binomial phrases with dog-Latin suffixes. ''Arthur'' Arthur is a series airing weekdays in the United States of America on PBSKids and on multiple networks in Canada. It is an animated children's series that has also attracted a wide adult following due to a number of factors. It is noted for being the second-longest running programme of its type behind only The Simpsons. It is based on picture books by author Marc Brown, who also serves as an executive producer on the series. The Harry Potter franchise was parodied on the programme through the Henry Skreever books, which portray the main character as an anthropomorphic individual similar to the other characters on the programme, and containing elements that are rough analogues of Harry Potter features, such as a "Mangling Maple." ''Barry Trotter'' Barry Trotter is a series of novels by Michael Gerber, fashioned as shameless parodies of the Harry Potter novels. The titles feature the adventures of the characters at Hogwash School for Wizardry and Witchcrap. The titles in the series are Barry Trotter and the Shameless Parody, Barry Trotter and the Unnecessary Sequel, and Barry Trotter and the Dead Horse. ''Cascão Porker'' Cascão Porker is a Brazilian parody that features the Harry Potter characters in the style of the characters of the wildly popular Brazilian comic Monica's Gang. The comic directly parodies the film of . ''Epic Movie'' Epic Movie was a film by directors Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, who are known for making a number of other parody films of the same bent. Though largely panned by both critics and audiences, the film did reasonable box office business. The film is a sendup of various movies of an "epic" nature, and other titles parodied in the film included the original The Chronicles of Narnia film and the version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory featuring Johnny Depp. ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy was an animated series once aired on Cartoon Network. The Harry Potter franchise was parodied in four separate episodes on Grim Adventures. Each involves the character of Nigel Planter, a student at Toadblatt's School of Sorcery. ''Harry Putter and the Chamber of Cheesecakes'' Harry Putter and the Chamber of Cheesecakes is a British parody by Timothy R. O'Donnell. In the parody, the main characters become Harry Putter, Ron Cheesley and Hermione Stranger and fight Lord Moldyfart. There is a sequel titled Harry Putter and the Deathly Hairballs. ''Harry Potter Re-enacted by Ponies'' Harry Potter Re-enacted by Ponies is a Harry Potter parody featuring the characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which has became memetic on the Internet, as characters in scenarios from the Harry Potter franchise. The parody features "Dashie" (a fan nickname for the character Rainbow Dash) as Harry Potter. It was created by jjkmovies, which has created a number of other videos featuring characters in the Pony: FiM franchise transplanted into other extremely popular worlds, such as those of Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. “Hufflepuff” Harry Potter Rap Parody of “Bubble Butt” by Major Lazer 3CUT Productions and Kalliste Zoe Productions created “Hufflepuff,” a Harry Potter themed parody of “Bubble Butt” by Major Lazer. It tells the story of a Hufflepuff girl who is relentlessly teased by the other houses. She escapes reality into her imagination and fantasises about the Hufflepuff house having a crew of bad-ass gangsters with style, swagger and fiery flows. ''MAD'' MAD is a United States humour magazine with a long history and following. MAD parodied the original Harry Potter title Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and later directly parodied each ''Harry Potter'' film. Potter was also parodied in a number of other regular features within the magazine. The series was also parodied in at least two segments on MadTV, a late-night sketch comedy series aired on FOX, loosely connected with the magazine. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is animated U.S. television series airing on The Hub, based on the characters of the popular My Little Pony franchise, which was launched in the 1980s. The series, targeted at preschool-early grade school girls, has become notable for attracting a large fanbase of adult, often male viewers, which have taken on the name "bronies," and for attracting key talent such as John de Lancie (Q of three different Star Trek productions.) Friendship is Magic has parodied the Potter franchise with a t-shirt that is a riff on the "Have You Seen This Wizard?" wanted poster for Sirius Black used in . The t-shirt features "The Great and Powerful Trixie," an antagonist in the series, and the caption "Extreme caution! Magic is not to be attempted with this pony." It is targeted at the adult male, "brony" audience of the show and was released by WeLoveFine through Hot Topic stores. The series also features a background pony who has an hourglass as his cutie mark, a mark that appears on the flank of all adult ponies. Originally dubbed "Doctor Whooves" by fans (a reference to the Doctor Who franchise), the character was later given the official name of "Time Turner," possibly a reference to the Time-Turners of the Harry Potter franchise. Additionally, in the episode "A Bird in the Hoof," the phoenix Philomena goes through a process of burning and regeneration that is notably similar to the events with Fawkes portrayed in and with a similar appearance to that depicted in the film version of the story. ''Potted Potter'' Potted Potter: The Unauthorised Harry Experience — A Parody by Dan and Jeff is a stage show that compresses the events of the entire Harry Potter book series into a seventy minute stage production. It has toured worldwide and earned accolades from many major publications. ''Potter Puppet Pals'' Potter Puppet Pals is both a fan production and a parody. It is a series of videos released through YouTube featuring the Potter characters as puppets. Numerous skits were produced, the most well-known of which is most likely "The Mysterious Ticking Noise," in which several of the characters performed an oddly catchy song. ''Potterwookiee: The Creature from My Closet'' Potterwookiee: The Creature from My Closet is a novel targeted at middle-grade readers by Obert Skye. It parodies both Harry Potter and the characters of Star Wars in an adventure involving a group of school-children. RiffTrax RiffTrax is a series of commentaries provided as alternate audio tracks for films. RiffTrax has provided commentary tracks for every Harry Potter film except the final two. Robot Chicken Robot Chicken is a parody stop-motion cartoon series seen on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. It has parodied the Potter franchise in a number of segments. ''Saturday Night Live'' Harry Potter was parodied in a number of sketches on another late night comedy series aired NBC, Saturday Night Live. In one such sketch, Potter (portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe, the Potter actor from the films) himself returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry well after the Battle of Hogwarts and greeted a group of first-year students, while catching up with old acquaintances. ''The Simpsons'' The Simpsons is an animated series that airs on a Sunday night comedy block in the United States of America on FOX, and is notable for being the longest running programme of its type. Potter was parodied in at least five different instalments of The Simpsons, including its film, The Simpsons Movie. ''Tanya Grotter'' Tanya Grotter is a series of novels by a Russian author, Dmitry Yemets. The titles recast the protagonist as a female. Though they parody a number of elements and conventions of the Potter franchise, they also feature a serious storyline and were considered similar enough that Potter author J. K. Rowling was successful in a lawsuit blocking their publication in a number of countries. Parodies